Zelda's life
by Thebackstone
Summary: when Zelda is terribly sick Link is told that Zelda has another life, But her other life is endanger and link needs to travail to another time so save Zelda's life.
1. What Link wanted

Heyo i was just thinking of zelda and fairy tail so i decided to do a crossover Hope you enjoy!

A name swept through the air calling link to it a pitch black room reviled Zelda in a bed she was sweating and didn't look so good.  
Link ran to her "Zelda!" he cryd "Link there is something you should know…I have another life not like this one or the last." Link held her hand "but i am afraid it's endanger i'm sorry but i need you to leave me one last time…" Zelda's eyes closed "Zeldas i don't want to leave you again!" Zelda's and her bed disappeared and Link was alone "what does she mean by-" a hole suddenly opened in the floor Link passed out and fell in the hole

"Is he ok?" a lovely voice said Link's eyes opened to see a girl with blond hair staring at him Link got up hitting her in the head and knocking him out...again "Ow…" she held her head "are you ok lucy?"gajeel asked "yeah but that's some way to treat someone who saved your life…"Lucy sighed "I guess he's just confused…" Lucy got up off the floor "Why was he in the forest anyway?"Lucy puzzled "why is he in the water?" Gajeel tezd her "very funny now let's get him to the guild"

Ok just getting this out to the world so i promise it'll be longer :) 


	2. Dark Link

(Guild home)

"Lucy!" "What he fell in water i had to save him! Put him on the table Levi." Lucy shouted "And i guess you don't even have the heart to save him" she gave a cold dead stare at natsu "you too break it up." Eriza pulled them apart and sat them on chairs and sat between them "now talk it out." "No way she was the one who brought him in our guild home!" natsu yelled "I was just trying to help the guy!" They kept arguing as Erza sat in silence sipping her tea "Hey everyone he's up!"  
Levi yelled "What!" Lucy ran to him but natsu troted in anger "what's the big deal about this guy anyway!" Natsu grunted "Are you ok?" Lucy asked him "yeah…umm who are you?" Link asked "my name is Lucy and this is Levi ,Natsu and gajeel."  
Link got off the table he was laid on and started to walk out the door "wait!" Lucy stopped him "you can't just leave."she told him

"Let him leave!"  
"Natsu!" Lucy shouted "You're welcome anytime."  
"I know that was rude of me to just leave like that."He looked at her "just one thing what's your name?"

(Dusty old room)

"I told you to get him!" a skinny red hair man slapped a girl on the face "I'm-i'm sorry master…"  
"You better be sorry!'  
"He said he would come later…" said a black hair red eyed girl that looked a lot like lucy "I need him now!" He slapped her again and she fell to the floor "i needed that." she smirked and got up "Hey i said stay down!" "Sorry but i don't listen to people like you…" she wiped the blood off her face "I said stay down!"  
he ran at her but her hand morphed into a shadow sword and slashed his throat open blood spilled every where. an evil stare came through her eyes as she wiped the blood off her sword

(Guild home)

"Its Link…"  
"Well then buddy i guess you're going now!" Natsu pushed him he got the door Link fell to the floor and yelled in pain "what wrong man?" Natsu asked him "Natsu!" Lucy ran to Link "Hey i didn't do it!"  
when lucy got to Link she saw a wolf with symbols all over his body "I guess he wanted to be a wolf?" he rubbed his head "Link is that you?" the wolf looked at her tilting his head "what? You said something but i didn't understand it." "Ok that is you…" Lucy said "Lucy are you crazy you're talking to a wolf?" Natsu was puzzled "what? You can't hear him."  
"Lucy...you have wolf ears…" Erza stood sipping her tea.  
Lucy ran to a mirror she saw a small wolf mouth and a pink nose a black tail and wolf ears ears. Lucy screamed and the hole guild hall heard it "No i can't be half wolf!" she thought

(Lucy's home)

"Where is she!?" the Dark Lucy looked through things searching for something or someone

"Don't get unpachunt she's here somewhere."Dark Link said "Link there's no one here…" Just then they heard a scream coming from the fairy tail guild "I'm sure she'll be here soon…" He smirked and they disappeared into the shadows

(Guild home/Forest)

"Lucy calm down." Link assured her "I cant im half wolf!" then cuz of her loss of air she passed out Link sighed and put her on his back and ran to the door "wait!" he stopped "you can't just take lucy like that! We don't know you!"Natsu yelled "I can help her." Link assured him "I bet you don't know how to help her."  
"No but do you?" Natsu was silent "Fine but i'm coming with you." Natsu said "sorry i need to go alone…" Link ran off with lucy Link and ran out of the guild home and headed to the forest Lucy's head was rested on Links Link looked at her and smiled "she looks peaceful."  
he entered the forest and by this time it was dark making it hard to see Link set Lucy on the ground and started looking for twigs and sticks to make a fire Lucy soon woke up and Link had just started the fire "ah...my head. where am i who are you!?"  
Link ignored Lucy and tended to the fire "Drink this." Link handed a bottle full of purple liquid "HU…" Lucy sighed and Drank it "Pison is super easy to give to you."Link looked at her "HU! You poisoned me!" Lucy looked at the bottle "Hey hey i was joking." Link laughed "Hey you're mean!"  
"Sorry you just to funny!" Link keeped laughing "And how did you get back to human?"Link paused "I guess i'm wolf at day and me by night…" "What did that Stuff do anyway?"  
"you'll be human in the morning and half wolf at night thanks to me." Link Kicked his feet up on a log and rested on a tree "Men…"Lucy muttered "What was that?"  
"Nothing…"Lucy laid down and fell asleep.  
Link opened one eye and looked at her and got up. He got a blanket out of his bag and laid it over her "sleep well Lucy…"

(Forest, next morning)

Link opened one wolf eye and Looked at Lucy "Morn-" He paused and got up Lucy was really sick and she seemed really pale "Lucy…" He walked to her and nudged her arm with his muzzle "Lucy…Lucy!" He lifted her on his back and looked at her her pale face wread him "Lucy you're going to make it…" He ran off to the guild hall

(Guild home)

"Natsu stop you're going to weary to much Lucy's fine i just know it."Levi said to Natsu "Yeah but that dude just took her! I'm going after him!"  
Then the doors crashed open and Links wolf self stood there then he ran on a table and set Lucy on the table He jumped off "Lucy!" Live looked at her and ran to her "Is she ok?" Link looked worried "Everyone out of the way!" A blond haired girl ran into the Guild home and came to lucy "She's really sick I'll fix her up in no time!" She had Elf Men Take lucy to the blondies home "who are you?" Elf Man asked her "I'm a doctor that's all you need to know…" "Is she really going to be ok?"  
"I don't know…" She sighed

(Lucy's POV)

What happened where am I is this a bed I felt around till I decided to open my eyes I'm in a hospital so what really happened! "Oh! so you're awake that's good. Just drink lots of water and you should be fine."  
I stopped and asked her what had happened to me.  
she said that a wolf saved me from a really bad sickness I didn't want to believe her but i guess that good for nothing wolf was actually good for something "So how long do i need to stay here?"  
she said tell i fellet better but i didn't know what the heck she was talking about i feel good right now "Oh and you have someone next to you if you didn't see them."  
she was right i didn't see him Link was sitting next to me looking at the girl I was just talking to "you feeling better?"  
I told him i was fine "That's good now let's get you home." he smiled

(Link's POV)

I was so weird that i would lose her i got scared I guess i love her more than i thought... She got out of the bed i guess to keep her safe i should walk her home I walk out of the hospital with her after she got her things "So why were you with me?" "I wanted to see if you were ok…"  
"well i guess that's ok but you didn't need to stay with me for forever."  
Forever more like two days I thought "It's ok i got to eat good food!" I smiled but in my heart i knew i just wanted to be with her we got to her home and she walked in waving I waved back and walk to…  
I didn't know where I should go I didn't have any idea!  
I decided to go back in her home to see if she had a map or something i could use but when i got in her home i saw Dark Link with Lucy draped over his shoulder and walking into shadows taking lucy with him... 


End file.
